Moonroofs or sunroofs are becoming increasingly popular and are sold both as original equipment and as an aftermarket item. Most moonroofs or sunroofs can be opened to let fresh air into the vehicle. Such roof-mounted windows are generally one of two types. The window may be mounted on tracks in the vehicle opening and the window may then be retracted partially or totally by a hydraulic power control or a window crank in some European models. A translucent or opaque shade may be mounted in adjacent parallel tracks in the vehicle opening and the shade may then be pulled over the window or the window opening. Such power operated moonroof or sunroof systems are relatively expensive and expensive to install.
Alternatively, the moonroof or sunroof may be mounted in an opening in the vehicle roof on hinges or a hinge-linkage assembly. In one embodiment, the forward marginal edge of the window is mounted on hinges and the rear marginal edge includes a handle linkage, which permits opening and tilting of the window to permit entry of fresh air into the vehicle. In other embodiments, the forward and rearward edges of the window may be supported on hinge linkages which permit the window to be opened on one or both sides. Such "manual" roof mounted windows are less expensive, but do not have tracks for a window shade. Various aftermarket shades have been proposed for manually operated moonroofs or sunroofs; however, none of the proposed designs permit easy repeated placement and removal of the shade and allow opening and closing of the roof-mounted window without removal of the shade. The removable shade for a vehicle window of this invention meets these criteria and is relatively inexpensive. It will be understood, however, that the removable shade of this invention may also be used for other window assemblies, particularly, but not exclusively, vehicle window assemblies wherein the window is hingedly supported in a vehicle opening.